Best I Ever Had
by damnmysterytome
Summary: With their daughter out of the house for the night, Carol and Abraham celebrate her birthday. Carol/Abraham one shot. Very M.


**Okay, so. Let tell you some things. First, this is Carol/Abraham and second it's for my dear friend Robin, who has been incredibly supportive of all of my Marol fics and has really been just a good friend since we started talking. And she ships Carol/Abraham really hard and I just wanted to do something nice for her and while I wrote her a Marol fic for her birthday, I also wanted to write her a Cabraham fic. Now, I don't exactly ship it (though this fic was incredibly fun to write) and I'm sure Abraham is really out of character because this was my very first time writing him (I might write more if I feel the muse, but I'm not sure). **

**Happy Birthday Robin! I have a ****_very _****warm regard for you. Like boiling water degree regard.**

* * *

Carol smiled as an arm came around her waist as the warm Texas sun had broken through the blinds, her eyes opening as she felt scratchy facial hair brush over her shoulder. "Morning." She mumbled and turned her head to look back at the man next to her in bed. Abraham looked at his wife and pressed a soft kiss on her on her shoulder.

"Mornin', darlin'." He said, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he woke up and remembered the date. A smile formed on his handsome face and he spoke. "Happy Birthday, Carol."

Carol smiled and craned her head around to look at him, leaning back enough so that their lips connected. She kissed her husband softly and brought one hand up to cup the side of his face. His mustache tickled her face as they kissed and Carol broke away from him, letting out a laugh. His facial hair shaped the exact same way for the past ten years, but she didn't know if she'd ever get used to how it tickled her face.

Sixteen years ago, Carol Jackson and Abraham Form had been juniors in high school when Carol found out she was pregnant. She'd given birth just before they started their senior year, they named the little girl Savannah. Just after they graduated, they got married and Abraham joined the service. Of course it hadn't been easy, but they'd stayed together through it.

Seventeen years together later, they were still living on a military base with their little girl.

Abraham smiled, her laugh was musical. "Thank you." She said through her laughter. Bringing a hand up to his face, he stroked his facial hair, which only caused more laughter to escape from his wife. Abraham sat up in bed and stifled a yawn. Carol rolled over onto her back and looked at the bare back of her husband, bringing her hand up to run over his strong, broad back.

Sergeant Abraham Ford climbed out of the bed and walked over to one of the discarded clothing items on the floor, sorting through them until he found his cotton lounge pants, stepping into them. "How did our clothes get all the way over here?"

She smiled and watched he pulled the pants up over her legs and rest them on his waist, licking her bottom lip. "You see, Abraham, when a man and a woman love each other very much.."

"Very funny." Abe said, picking up Carol's t-shirt and tossing it at her. Abraham worked on the base in Texas as a drill instructor, a job he had taken so he could be at home with his wife and their daughter.

Carol pulled her shirt over her head and climbed out of the bed, taking the items of clothing as Abraham threw them at her and putting the pajamas she had been wearing last night back on. "Meet you in the kitchen?" She asked as Abraham came back around the bed and stopped by his wife. He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers. He went into the bathroom to get ready for work and Carol stood to her feet, leaving her bedroom and walking down the hallway to their daughters room. Carol opened the door and peaked in, frowning when she noticed that her daughter was not in her bedroom.

"Kitchen, Mom!" Savannah shouted from the kitchen. Carol blinked and shut her bedroom door before she turned around and walked to the kitchen.

She smiled when she stopped and saw that her daughter had gotten up early to make her mother a birthday breakfast. "Savannah, what's this?" She asked, coming over to her daughter. Savannah smiled and shrugged, looking down at the pancakes she'd made. They didn't look as good as her moms did, but she'd tried.

"You do this for Dad and I every year but we've never done it for you.. I wanted to. I know they probably don't look like yours or taste as good.." Savannah was cut off by her mother wrapping her arms around her. She smiled and hugged her mother, lying her head on her shoulder. "Are you happy?"

Carol kissed her daughters head and ran her hand over her daughters curly red hair, nodding. "So very happy. Thank you, baby." She said. Savannah pulled away from her mother and grinned. Carol looked at her fifteen year old, smiling. Savannah was a perfect mixture of Carol and Abraham, from her mothers curly hair and her fathers red hair to her fathers creative swearing to her mothers love of knowledge, she was a perfect mixture of them.

"So I was thinking that after your birthday dinner, I'll stay the night at a friends so you and Daddy can have some alone time..." Carol raised an eyebrow at her daughter as she walked over to the counter and made a pot of coffee. "You and Dad never just spend time together.."

Carol looked over at her daughter and sighed, she would love to just spend some time alone with her husband, they rarely got to anymore. "Which friend did you have in mind?" She asked as the pot of coffee started. Savannah turned back to the pancakes she'd been working on when she heard her mother leave her bedroom.

"Jennifer, probably." Carol nodded, stifling a yawn.

"I'm sure your father won't mind at all."

Savannah grinned. "Oh, I know Daddy won't." Carol rolled her eyes and kissed her daughters forehead, leaving her daughter in the kitchen and going to the bathroom where her husband was.

"Savannah made breakfast." Carol said after she'd used the toilet and walked over to the sink to wash her hands then brush her teeth.

"Oh yeah?" Abraham asked as he cut the water off, having been finished with his shower. He reached a hand out to grab his towel and he wrapped it around his waist. As Carol brushed her teeth, he pulled the curtain back and stepped out of the shower.

Carol spit into the sink, looking back at him. "Mmhm. Also wants us to spend time alone after my birthday dinner." Abraham grinned, coming up behind his wife to kiss her shoulder.

"Kids a genius." Carol rolled her eyes as he left the bathroom and returned to their bedroom. She finished brushing her teeth and returned to the kitchen, making two cups of coffee for her and her husband.

"Your father says you're a genius, which I think means yes."

Savannah grinned. "Told you." She said before she sat at the table and made her own plate.

Abraham entered the kitchen in his uniform and he came over to Savannah, pressing a kiss on her head. He walked over to his wife and took the coffee cup from her, flashing her a grin. The small Ford family made small talk over breakfast, talking about Savannah's school work, Carol's work and some of the kids that Abraham was training. Abraham left for work after he ate breakfast (a record twelve pancakes this year) and Carol returned to her bathroom to dress and get ready for work.

Carol worked at the base too, worked as an elementary teacher at the school. She had never intended for this to be her life when she and Abraham had started dating in high school but she wouldn't change a thing about her life.

* * *

Abraham and Carol returned home after dropping their child off at her friends house, both looking forward to a night alone at home. Carol set her purse down on the table and shrugged her jacket off, looking back at her husband as he stripped off his own jacket. "We have the house to ourselves for the night... What do you want to do?" She asked with a devious smile, looking up at her husband as he came over to her. Abraham walked her up to the counter and pressed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in front of the counter.

He grinned at her. "Better question is what don't I want to do, ma'am." He said. Carol raised an eyebrow at her husband and dragged her tongue over her lip, leaning up to press her lips into his. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they kissed, bringing her hands around to tug his shirt out of his pants. Abraham pulled away from his wife long enough to strip his shirt off, the distraction giving Carol enough time to slip out from under him. "Hey, where ya goin'?"

Carol turned around to look at her husband, bringing her hand up and twitching her finger. He watched as she turned again and began to walk away, seeing the shirt thrown back into the kitchen. It landed on the floor with a quiet thud and he walked over to the shirt, picking it up. "Little minx." He said to himself and followed her to the bedroom. He found Carol lying on the bed in her pants and her bra, smirking as he looked down at her. "God bless Savannah for wanting to spend the night at a friends." Abraham said aloud as he walked over to the bed.

She laughed softly as he crawled up the bed to find her, slipping her fingers through his belt loops and pulling him down with her. Abraham smirked as his mouth reconnected with hers, one hand coming up to cup her bra covered breast in his hand. Abraham brought his hand up and pulled her bra down to reveal her breasts, palming her nipple. He felt the nipple harden under under his palm, removing his hand and replacing it with his mouth. Carol let out a soft moan as her husbands teeth tug on her nipple, running her fingers through his hair and giving his hair a tug.

Abraham let out a growl as she tugged on his hair, his mouth moving to her other nipple and giving it a firm tug. Carol pursed her lips to stifle her moan as she did on reflex. He released her nipple and spoke against her flesh. "Don't have to keep quiet, darlin'." He said. Carol opened her eyes and looked down at him, bringing her arms up to undo her bra and toss it away from them. His mouth returned its path up her chest and over her neck, his teeth taking her earlobe between his teeth and giving it a firm tug. "Be as loud as we want, huh?"

Carol chuckle and ran her hands down his firm chest and down his stomach, quickly making work of his belt. Abraham grabbed both of her hands and pinned them above her head. She whined as he leaned down to press his lips into hers. "Ain't my birthday, is it?" He asked. She pouted and leaned back into the bed, watching as his mouth worked down her chest again, stopping to give her breasts equal attention again. She withered and whimpered underneath him, a heavy sigh escaping her lips when his mouth trailed over her stomach, leaving light bruises in his wake. Carol couldn't remember the last time that Abraham had took such care with her, took his time like this. With a fifteen year old child, they didn't have the chance to take it slow like this.

His hands make quick work of her heels first, tossing them over his shoulder. They clattered to the floor loudly, quickly joined by her pants and her underwear. Abraham started at her ankles, pressing kisses over her calf and her thighs before he found his target, taking a deep breath. Carol looked down at him and watched as he ran his flat tongue along her lips, bringing his fingers and pushing her lips apart, flicking his tongue over her clit. A relieved and desperate moan escaped her mouth, her hips arching into his mouth. Abraham brought her clit into his mouth and sucked on it, large hands massaging her thighs.

Carol laced her fingers through his hair, curling his fingers and gripping his hair tightly. She arched her hips into his mouth and dug her heels into the bed. Abraham pushed her legs apart as he released her clit, flicking his tongue over the swollen bundle of nerves. He dragged his tongue along her cunt, letting out a moan. He'd missed the way she tasted, he needed to get his kid out of the house more often. Carol watched as her husband dragged his hand down her thigh to her entrance, pushing one of his fingers inside of her. She was perfectly tight, her muscles giving way under his thick finger. A second finger pushed into her as he tugged her clit back into his mouth, gently sucking on the nub as his digits pumped into her. She ground her hips into his mouth and hand, her fingers grasping the blanket under her and she gave the sheets a tug, a long, loud moan of his name leaving her mouth.

That was music to Abraham's ears, he needed to hear it again. He twisted his fingers inside of her and scissored them repeatedly, going between sucking on her clit, making circles on it with his tongue and flicking his tongue over it. He let out a moan when another loud moan of his name left her mouth, feeling successful as the noises from her mouth increased in volume and intensity.

Between his tongue and his fingers and the lack of genuine attention down there, Carol quickly came undone; the hand in his hair pushing his head into her as much as she could without hurting him. She shuddered and twitched, her legs trembling as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Abraham stayed between her legs through her orgasm, pulling away from her when her breath had slowed down. He cleaned his fingers off and kissed from her hips over her stomach and chest, pressing her lips into his.

Abraham wrapped his arms around Carol and rolled onto his back, making her straddle his lap. Carol reached between them and grasped his cock in her hand, giving it a few firm strokes before she lowered herself down onto him. Abraham dragged his hands along her back and grasped her hips, fingers tightly grasping her side as she ground her hips into his, pressing her palms into his chest. She rose her hips up before crashing them down onto his cock, his finger pads grasping her skin. He watched her as rode him, using her hips to help her on his cock, his eyes resting on her breasts.

Carol scratched her nails down his chest, her back arching into the air. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, mouth attaching to her breasts. Teeth dug into her breast, marking the top of her chest where it would be visible if she wore a low enough shirt. When they were younger and he marked her like this, Abraham would hide her shirts that would hide it. He got her in a lot of trouble when they were teenagers by doing things like that, but she was so cute when she was angry with him. Even now she was adorable when she was angry with him, he couldn't help but prod her into anger. He left another mark by the same bite mark before moving over to the other side of her chest and doing the same thing.

She squirmed on top of him as he licked, bit and sucked a path along her chest as she rode him, her hands wrapped around the back of his neck. With his arm still around her, Abraham leaned up on his knees and he lie her down on her back. He leaned down to capture her lips against his and he began to thrust into her. Abraham removed her hands from his neck and pinned her hands above her head with one hand, returning his finger to her oversensitive clit. He buried his head between her neck and her shoulder, listening to the noises she was making. When he felt her walls twitch around his dick, he massaged her clit faster and began to suck and bite behind her ear. Carol's hair was short, there would be no hiding the bruise he was leaving on her pale skin.

Carol's orgasm pushed Abraham over the edge and he came, spilling his seed into her. He slumped against her, panting heavily against her. Realizing his full weight was on her, Abraham rolled off of her and lied on the bed next to her. After they caught their breath, he looked over at her and noticed the clock that was on their end table. It was still an hour way from her birthday being over. He grinned and leaned over to capture her lips in another kiss. "It's still your birthday."

* * *

The next morning, Abraham found his wife in the kitchen in nothing but his t-shirt and her underwear. He grinned and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her body against his.

"I have a knife in my hand, Abraham, what are you trying to do, cut off my hand?" Carol teased, turning her head to look back up at him. She'd been making omelets, cutting up peppers for them.

He ignored her, pressing kisses along her neck. He stopped at the spot behind her ear he'd bruised last night and he reached around, tugging the shirt forward and looking down at the bruises he left all over her body. Abraham smirked looking down at that. Seventeen years later, he still loved seeing those marks along her beautiful skin. "Have a good birthday?" He asked, dropping her shirt and nipping behind her ear.

"Best birthday I'd ever had."


End file.
